1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus, particularly to an edition processing of moving image data.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there has been a digital video camera which has a digital effect function for subjecting a photographed image to a special effect processing such as fade, wipe, and dissolve, and for recording the image.
However, in a conventional video camera, since the processing of special effects such as fade and wipe is applied directly to image data when it is recorded, it is impossible to delete only the added effect later, or to replace the added effect with another effect. When an original image not subjected to the effect processing is required later for edition, the original image data cannot be obtained.
Moreover, in recent years, a method has also been performed which includes the steps of: recording the image data without any effect during photographing; and subjecting the recorded image data to the effect processing later during the edition. However, it is a very laborious work to edit the image data after the photographing.
Furthermore, in order to execute a complicated special effect processing with respect to the image data in real time, highly efficient systems such as exclusive-use hardware, CPU having a high processing ability, and a large-capacity memory are necessary.